BFF
by LIAM PAYNE LOVER 1D
Summary: this story is a self-insert with the best books/movies/tv shows ever! this is my first story so i hope you like it.


**bff**

BTRLOGAN TWILIGHTJACOB PERCY

Chapter 1: The Best/Worst Birthday Ever

I woke up suddenly. All I could think was _IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! _I got up so fast; I could swear I left a little tornado in my room. I ran down to my sister, Haiilley's room. Haiilley is one my triplets and we look exactly alike, but I have red hair with blonde underneath and she doesn't.

"Haiilley, get up!" I said franticly.

When she didn't get up, I concentrated hard on her bathroom sink. The water flowed so quickly out of it and it went for her face.

"AHHHHH! What the juice, Victoria?" Haiilley asked soaked from head to toe.

"Well, you didn't get up when I yelled, so I soaked you. What's wrong with that?" I said, playing with the water impatiently, "Plus remember I'm the oldest so I can do that."

"You're older than me by two minutes, but anyway, do you want to go soak Flame?" Haiilley asked.

"Oh yeah!"

So we flew (literally) to Flame's room. Flame's real name is Cody, but we all call him by his middle name which is Flame. He looks exactly like Haiilley and me, but he's a boy.

We kicked down he's door, but he was prepared for us, probably heard Haiilley yell at me. He had his sword, Cyclone, and was ready to "fight." So Haiilley pulled out her sword, Tsunami, and my sword, Elevate, appeared in my hands. We start "fighting" and like always I kicked butt. First I had to take down the youngest, which was Haiilley, who was about to "attack" Flame. I jumped in front of Flame and then all you could hear was the cling of metal on metal. I took Haiilley down easily. Then I had to get Flame. Then again cling of metal on metal. I took Flame's sword right out of his hand and slid his sword behind his neck and I had the point of mine at the front of his neck.

As you can see, the fights in my house are mostly for training besides the fights between my cousin, Malfoy and me, which I could explain to you all day, but you'll probably see one later. As I was saying, fights are the training for battle. I have a huge family so it's not hard to train around here. My family consists of (from oldest to youngest): me, Flame, Haiilley, Percy, Ben, Danny, Jake, Harry, and Haley (yes, we have two, our parents couldn't think of any other names).

After we trained, I went to my bedroom and got on my computer. I went to my Yahoo! Messenger and saw my friend, Hermione, was on.

_I wonder if she remembered what today is, _I thought longingly.

So I IMed her.

Friday, December 23, 6:30am E.S.T.

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: hey hermione do u know what 2day is?

Smart Hermione: Friday

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: yea but *2day* is my birthday!

Smart Hermione: i was getting there happy birthday victoria!

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: thx

Smart Hermione: g2g bacon is calling my name c ya school

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: c ya!

_Let's see if Randy is online, _I thought looking though my friends for my boyfriend, Randy. *Bing* _I knew Annabeth would remember, _I thought clicking on the message she just sent me.

Friday, December 23, 6:35am E.S.T.

Wise Girl Annabeth: happy birthday victoria!

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: thx

Wise Girl Annabeth: no prob, have u talk 2 randy 2day?

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: not yet I was just about 2 when u IMed me

Wise Girl Annabeth: so you're telling me your boyfriend hasn't said happy birthday 2 u yet

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: yea kind of, he called me last nite

Wise Girl Annabeth: well don't let me stop u go talk 2 your boyfriend BTW is Percy up?

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost: not yet but he'll be up soon *yells her brother and watches as brother screams jumping out of bed* k he's up

Wise Girl Annabeth: LOL thanks c ya later

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: no prob c ya

_I need to talk to Randy just like Annabeth said,_ I thought as I search for Randy._ Nope that's Percy, nope Jacob, oh here is Randy._

Friday, December 23, 6:42am E.S.T.

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: hey randy *kisses her boyfriend*

Cunningham Ninja: hey victoria happy birthday

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: thx

Cunningham Ninja: not a problem for my girlfriend *kisses his girlfriend*

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: awwwwwwww!

Cunningham Ninja: o shoot!

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: what?

Cunningham Ninja: we need 2 get 2 school! Meet me outside your house in 5 minutes

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: k that gives me enough time 2 say happy birthday 2 Jacob

Cunningham Ninja: LOL c ya soon

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: c ya

Jacob Black has been my best friend since we were born. We were born the same day, in the same hospital, in the same room, at the same time. Weird, huh? Well if you think that's weird wait until you hear this, if one of us get hurt we both feel the pain.

I IMed Jacob as quick as possible.

Friday, December 23, 6:50am E.S.T.

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACOB!

Alpha Wolf Black: HAPPY BIRTHDAY VICTORIA!

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: LOL! o dangit I was supposed 2 meet randy 2 minutes ago c ya school

Alpha Wolf Black: c ya

I logged of my computer, and ran outside where Randy Cunningham (the ninja) stood IMing our friend Howard.

Friday, December 23, 6:52am E.S.T.

Double Dip: she so ditched u

Cunningham Ninja: no she didn't one of the boys must have got her caught up

Double Dip: u might think you're right but…

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: u r *laughs at howard*

Double Dip: Cunningham look who showed up

Cunningham Ninja: no she was here the whole time we just wanted 2 mess with u

BTR Logan Twilight Jacob Ninja Ghost Girl: LOL nice one randy! c u school, howard

Cunningham Ninja: c u howard

Double Dip: c u l8r

"Why's Howard so moody?" I asked Randy.

I was surprised when Randy shrugged. Howard and him are just like brothers, so I thought for sure he would know.

"Victoria, we been get to school and hopefully find out what's wrong with Howard," Randy said taking my hand.

"Okay," I said unsure of what Howard was talking meanly to Randy and me.

I hope our friendship will last, like always.


End file.
